


Fragmented Tears

by KunjiUsagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AlternateUniverse, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Dementia, Depression, Gay, KuroKen - Freeform, Multi, Other, bokuakakuroken, haikyuufanfiction, spoileralert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunjiUsagi/pseuds/KunjiUsagi
Summary: Tetsurou's reflection always made him uneasy, if anything more frustrated. As if he was missing something. His memory always was blurred or had some type of haze. He would suppress his feelings to the back of his head, taking no thought in the world around him. Every other little thing causing him to feel nauseous or as if he knew something about it. It never clicked. Will it?This story takes place after the TimeSkip- Possible spoilers so read at your cost- Angst [TRIGGER WARNING]- Mention/Writing of Major Depression, Suicide, and Self-harm- No ships have been set, however if you dislike what's implied please keep it to yourself- Most/None of this is official spoilers more AU, however most professions within the story are indeed Spoilers.— You can find this story also on Wattpad under the same creator name —
Kudos: 3





	1. Coffee Beans

His throat stung from the cold breeze entering from his window; the sun rose against the opposing wall, vanquishing the shadows that tried to cling to the surface. His eyes scanned around the room while his vision cleared of fog. He allowed the pillows, he had smashed against his head, to fall back into their natural shape. 

He swung his arm up, allowing the momentum of him swinging to get up from his comfortable nest of blankets. He ran a hand through his hair, vision in his right eye momentarily being sheathed by his hand and then by hair.

Tetsurou hung his head after contemplating for a while if he even wanted to go into work today, if it was even worth it to begin with. He lifted his head once more, looking over at the sleeping form of his dog curled up in her bed. Her stomach expanded slowly while she peacefully slept. He huffed quietly and got up, deciding it was worth working today.

  
Tetsurou walked into the bathroom, half glaring at his own reflection. There was something nagging him each time he looked at himself, as if making eye contact with his reflection made him more and more irritated. As if he was forgetting something. He forced himself to look away from the mirror, it wasn’t worth contemplating right now.

After completing his everyday routine of self-care, the classic change of clothes, brush teeth, yada yada bullshit. He compelled himself to eat a small container of yogurt. He made thoughtless eye contact with his dog, watching her come over and headbutt his leg for her morning attention.

He set the half empty container on the counter, crouching down to playfully rough up her fur. “Good girl, Heiwa.” He musters a small smile, not wanting her to sense that he gave off a negative aura or else she wouldn’t let him leave. “You’re gonna watch over the apartment while I’m at work, alright?” Heiwa gives out a quiet ‘woof’ of approval, she tip tapped over to her bowl of mixed wet and dry food to enjoy her breakfast while Tetsurou finished his yogurt.

He stared out the window for a while, the sun reflected off his eyes turning them into a pool of honey. His gaze dropped again, scanning the tiles of his kitchen. Tetsurou dropped his spoon into the sink and threw away the yogurt. He couldn’t bring himself to grab anything else to eat.

After he washed his hands and brushed his teeth, he went to grab his keys, his hand stopping and dropping his arm. “I’ll just take the train.” His gaze stayed fixed on the keys, a charm with a cat engraved in it hung on the keyring, he half-heartedly glared at it. _I don’t even like cats…_

He shook his head, grabbing his jacket and stuffed his work keycard into one of the pockets while he headed out. Tetsurou prepared himself mentally to deal with a day filled with running around gathering his superiors orders for lunch and any morning beverages.

He scowled at the thought of running errands. _I need to get myself a drink. Mm coffee bean stew._ He chuckled to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets while he used the elevator to go down to the lobby. Once he arrived, he stepped to the side to let an old lady on before he stepped out. He gave her a half-smile when she apologized for being in his way,

“It’s alright. No fret.”

He waved before dropping his smile almost instantly when he turned away. Leaves danced around outside the lobby windows, the wind blew into his face when he opened the glass doors to the outside world, he squinted momentarily while leaving the premises.

The sidewalks were crowded as per usual, nothing new here. He tried to keep himself from glaring at the thought of having to walk to the train station.

_You chose this._

He scowled at his thought, he knew he chose to walk to the station, it wasn’t that far, but he was still going to complain about his choice because he didn’t even want to go to begin with. _I’m doing it for Heiwa. That’s my only reason to go._ He huffed in annoyance, allowing his expression to relax.

Tetsurou eventually made it to the train station, he paid for entrance and waited by the wall. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, analyzing people’s faces while they passed by. He started to zone out, staring at a pillar. He shifted his line of sight to someone who had approached him.

“Hello, is it fine if I stand here with you?” The person spoke up, Tetsurou only nodded in confirmation. The individual stood next to him, remaining quiet after their question.

Tetsurou side eyed them, looking over their features. It was a male, early twenties by the look of his skin, his irises were a faded cyan but his eyes were sunken with a dark pigmentation under his lower lids explaining that he clearly didn’t sleep enough. The rims of his glasses shielded the darkened skin but it was still visible, likewise with his bangs that split down the middle and framed his head. His hair was black and long in comparison to some of the men in the station.

Tetsurou looked away after acknowledging he was staring for too long, trying to not make the atmosphere awkward, he leaned more into the wall and tilted his head the opposite direction of the male. There was a long silence, genuine silence. The station had fallen quiet after the rush hour had dispersed.

Of course Tetsurou knew fairly well that he was late as hell, but the man who stood next to him was calm about all of it as if he could wait another century there. Once his train arrived, he noticed the man standing with him had also moved to board the train.

“Hmm, guess you’re stuck with me.” Tetsurou jokingly said, noticing how the male’s shoulders were the only thing to move in a laughing rhythmic manner.

Tetsurou held onto a small corner lifted smile, fiddling with the strings on his jacket. They didn’t say anything throughout the ride, occasionally sharing glances when a child on the train would cry. It wasn’t anything really new to Tetsurou, but he felt oddly comfortable being around this man. He didn’t know why, but due to his comfortability he started to feel uncomfortable at the same time.

He didn’t know how to feel about this, shifting a bit in his seat, he went to speak to the guy until the announcer interrupted him by reading aloud the station arrival and location. Tetsurou sighed, glancing down at his watch until he looked back up to see the guy he had been traveling with, gone. Just gone.

 _Did I imagine him?_ Tetsurou shook his head, it wasn’t time to contemplate his stability with the real world as of right now. He had to get an apology coffee for his boss and a small coffee for himself to handle being scolded at. While walking to the nearby and least expensive café, Tetsurou had to cover one side of his head due to really wanting to avoid making eye contact with himself.

He ignored the confused looks that were thrown his way, he genuinely didn’t care what strangers thought of him. It's not like he was wasting time pinpointing their flaws.

Upon entering the café, he was hit by an overflow of the aroma of coffee beans. It was strong and nearly left Tetsurou winded by how much he had inhaled when he opened the doors. He shuddered momentarily after clearing his throat and stabilizing his sense of smell again. He waited in line, looking down at his watch again only to have the left side of his body bumped into which in turn caused him to sharply snap his gaze up at the eyes of the person who had tripped into him. There was no familiarity aspect about this person but he really wanted to smack the stupid grin on their face off.

“Ah! I’m really sorry!” The other laughed off, keeping up a happy and unbothered expression while they apologized.

“Don’t worry about it…” Tetsurou responded, hate having to look up at the employee. _Didn’t know coffee shops needed giants to run them._ He smirked mentally himself, lowering his sleeve to hide his watch once more while he stood in line.

While he was approaching his next destination he finished his coffee quickly. With his boss’s coffee in hand, he shoved his back into the glass door of the building and pushed it open.

“Late again Kuroo?” The receptionist spoke up with a soft chuckle, Tetsurou inwardly huffed and walked up to the desk.

“Sadly.” He frowns while speaking, “The train was delayed again. I got the boss a drink in return.”

“I’m pretty sure he’d prefer you to be here rather than getting him drinks.” The receptionist shook their head, handing Tetsurou a card. “You’re all checked in.”

He nodded and took the card, “Thank you!”

Tetsurou walked off and paused at a meeting room where his boss was presumably at. _I could just...walk in? It's what I do during video conferences. Yea, but I was extremely late too. Mm..._ He waited a few until people started to leave the room when he slipped past them.

He nearly dropped the coffee when he saw who was remaining in the room,

“You-?”


	2. Mental Barriers

Their eyes met, Tetsurou stared at the guy next to his boss. He shifted his gaze to his boss and back to the guy. 

“Ah, Kuroo!” His boss got up and approached him, patting his back. “You missed the meeting, but that’s alright!” He grinned and took the coffee from Tetsurou. “I’ll accept this as your apology.” 

He nodded slowly, refusing to break eye contact with the stranger from the train. He closes his eyes and shakes his head momentarily before reopening them, scowling for a second at the fact that he was still sitting right there at the end of the table. 

“Kuroo, I want you to meet Akaashi Keiji. He is one of our new editors.” His boss sat down again at his original seat. “You’ll be assisting him and showing him around the building, and you may want to familiarize yourself with his coffee order.” He chuckled, intertwining his own fingers. 

Tetsurou only nodded, feeling very conflicted. Did this man know that they worked in the same building and he just never noticed him until now? Or was this all just coincidence? 

“Can you take him to his new office on floor five next to Xavier’s office, and get the updated files from my office? Thank you.” His boss turned his back to the paperwork in front of him.

He inhaled sharply while he watched Akaashi get up and approach him.  _ Mm….  _ He opens the door for him and waits until they were out of earshot of the boss, 

“So like, did you know-“

“No, I didn’t. I just felt more comfortable standing near you than most of the people in the station.” 

Tetsurou fell silent at the response, he walked them to the elevator and waited for Akaashi to enter and the doors to close, the metal box shook as it lifted itself up. He side glanced at the other, taking in the male’s solemn expression. Whether or not that was his resting face, He didn’t know. 

“Is there an issue?” Akaashi questioned, not moving his head nor looking at him. 

“Uhm, just conflicted by the...uh, coincidence of us working together.” He managed out, turning his head away to look at the opposing wall. He heard the other shift which brought his focus back to him. 

“Yeah, it’s a real coincidence.” He watched Akaashi’s expression fall even more, as if he was holding something back but soon his features regathered themselves back to their resting formation. He wasn’t sure how to process his response, it seemed as if it wasn’t by coincidence by his tone of voice, but Tetsurou didn’t want to press the matter further. 

The elevator doors re-opened, breaking the silence that they had caused behind its doors. He stepped out and gestured for the other to leave as well. He led the way to the office, scuffing when Xavier backed out of his office to interrupt their walking. 

“Ooh, Hey there's the new guy!” He laughed while spinning his pencil, “Still having to run around like a lost duckling, Kuroo?”

“Doing much more than your American ass.” Tetsurou responded, pushing Xavier back into his office and shutting the doors. He sighed and finished leading Akaashi to his office. “Here’s your new bedroom.” He chuckled, opening the door to the office. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-San.” He bowed his head slightly before entering the office, “I will cherish it.” He gave him a small smile at his own comment. 

“Also Boss wasn’t kidding about the coffee order, so just write it on a sticky note and I’ll be back.” He waved and shut the new editors door.  _ At least the editors get their private rooms to have breakdowns in.  _ He hummed in amusement at his own thought. 

He headed to the Boss’s office on the top floor, stopping in the hallway to watch someone’s computer screen of a recorded volleyball match from a few days ago. There was something about volleyball that always would make him lose focus of his original goal. 

After he shakes his head, he takes off again to the boss’s office. Upon arrival he scoops up the files on the desk labeled ‘Updates’ and hesitantly flips the file open to confirm that it was manga related. 

“Volleyball manga...interesting.” He shuts the file, heading back to where he had originally left his Boss. It wasn’t much of a crime to see what was in the file, either way it wouldn’t matter. Update folders were usually shown to all staff, he was only an errand boy for the boss himself. Not an assistant don’t get it confused, simply errands. The assistants primarily focused on phone calls and making schedules for the boss. Errand boys got coffee, and everything else assistants were supposed to do. Though it was changed because assistants were overworked. 

He dropped the file off on the desk in front of the boss, immediately leaving when he shooed Tetsurou away. He returned to the main entrance, falling silent at seeing Akaashi standing at the front desk speaking to someone who was maybe a little shorter than him by an inch or so. He was definitely taller than Akaashi. 

The guy standing next to him was a blonde, Tetsurou wasn’t sure if it was natural but it was definitely blonde. His hair was swayed to the side, and he had a very tired expression similar to Akaashi. Though it was a tired mix of boredom based on how he responded to a smaller male that suddenly popped up next to him. He was very jumpy, just as vibrant as his orange hair. 

He spotted Tetsurou, his face lighting up more only to be covered by Akaashi’s body.  _ Odd...  _ He approached the group cautiously. 

“Akaashi, did you not like your office?” 

“I did, Kuroo-San. Uh...these are just my friends.” He hesitated while he spoke, gesturing to the two others. The sunny boy’s happy look had turned to a more serious expression. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn’t pinpoint when he had ever met him. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, staring down at him. 

“No,” He paused, averting his gaze, “You don’t.” 


End file.
